


Coveted Genius (Present)

by CherryRoses



Series: Coveted Genius [2]
Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: Dexter is a little crazy, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, dexdark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryRoses/pseuds/CherryRoses
Summary: A somewhat intense one-shot wherein Mandark is getting ready for his wedding to DeeDee and Dexter's jealous.





	Coveted Genius (Present)

"Yes, you're marrying my sister. But you're in love with me." 

"I love her."

"Then you're a fool. I was the only one who was ever worthy of your affection. I stood alone as your intellectual equal and only I could ever comprehend your genius. We alone can understand one other, the way none of these apes can."

"She-" Mandark said haltingly, "she…makes me happy." But even as the words fell from his lips he could not help the wavering uncertainty that underlined them.

Dexter gave a sarcastic laugh. "Tell me, Mandark, does it make you happy when your fiancée asks you if Galileo is a type of ice cream?"

He was advancing on Mandark now, with slow, deliberate steps.

"Do you love the way her eyes glaze over when you talk about your work? Is she a nice little pet for you, a little doll for you to take care of because she cannot even take care of herself?" 

"How can you talk about your own sister like that?" Mandark asked, backing up as Dexter advanced.

"Yes, you've chosen a fine prize for yourself, Mandark," Dexter continued, "A pretty little trophy wife for you to take home and admire. She's beautiful, oh yes, but beauty was all DeeDee was ever good for.

When the years go by and her beauty tarnishes, your affection will wane. One day, her vapid little stares stop being cute. Her clumsy fingers will break something precious and you'll grit your teeth and pretend that it's fine, everything's fine. Her constant questioning will grate your nerves and one day you will scream at her. You will realize your sham of a marriage, that you've shackled yourself to a _child,_ not a partner. Everything will crumble to ashes, and all that will be left is aching void.

And then, Mandark, you will remember me. Because I'm the only one who could ever match your raw intellect, I'm the only one that makes you feel _alive._ " 

Dexter was standing toe to toe with him, looking up at him with the same intensity he had all those years ago, when he had stolen his first kiss.

"But go ahead. Go to your wedding with my blessing, for I know it is folly to stop a fool when he has his mind set. Take your little doll home, to your cookie-cutter suburb and play with her. Feed her, clothe her, and buy her pretty shiny gifts with the rewards you reap from your life's work - work that she would never comprehend even if she had ten _thousand_ lifetimes on this Earth!"

Dexter gripped him by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall with a rough shove. Their foreheads were nearly touching as Dexter leaned forward. His azure eyes were shining with an unparalleled intensity that froze Mandark in place. 

"Remember this, Mandark." His voice was low and husky, and despite himself Mandark could feel his heart pounding in his chest - more rapidly than it ever had with DeeDee. "Remember this, as you are standing in the aisle declaring your vows of holy matrimony," He was breathing in Dexter's carbon dioxide, getting dizzy from lack of air but unable to pull himself away. "When you look into her eyes, remember that all you've ever wanted was _me_." 

And at that Mandark could not reply, finding himself falling helpless as he stared into Dexter's eyes and the perspicacity and power they held. 

But before their lips met, he drew back, a smile on his face. Mandark braced himself against the wall, finding himself gasping for air even though nothing had happened.

"When you grow weary of play, you know where to find me," Dexter said, as he turned heel and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing my writing with a jealous Dexter lol.
> 
> This is a vague story idea I had where Mandark did manage to marry DeeDee but Dexter throws a wrench into his happy-ever-after by stirring up confusing feelings. Sorry, Mandark!


End file.
